Possibilities
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: What if? De Percy Jackson. Sugerencias abiertas. Este fic participa del reto "Diez años con Percy Jackson", del foro El Monte Olimpo.El autor no se hace cargo de locura, brain explosion o ganas de asesinar al autor (?)
1. Hermanos

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Este fic participa del reto _"Diez años con Percy Jackson", del foro El Monte Olimpo._

What if?: ¿Y si Percy y Leo hubieran crecido como hermanos?

Advertencias: Familia homoparental. Fem-slash.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermanos

Percy y Leo habían sido unidos desde bueno, siempre.

Se habían conocido cuando el latino tenía 4 y el otro 5, se habían hecho amigos inmediatamente cuando sus madres les presentaron cuando Sally se enteró que Esperanza no tenía donde quedarse. Estuvieron más que felices cuando estas les informaron que serían oficialmente hermanos luego de unos 3 años.

Percy adoraba a su familia; Leo era el mejor hermano que pudo desear, chistoso, hacía las mejores bromas, y podía ayudarle en matemáticas-no sabía cómo lo hacía con los números-. Leo también quería a Percy; nunca se enojaba por sus chistes malos, siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba y lo protegía de los bravucones.

Nunca fueron los más populares en hacer amigos, y aunque los pusieran en clases distintas terminaban expulsados. No importaba como fueran las cosas, ambos podían contar con que al final del día, tenían al otro así como sus madres.

Cuando Leo le mostró a Percy lo que podía hacer con el fuego, se sorprendió tanto que una tubería estallo. En ese momento, Percy se dio cuenta que tenía algo con el agua, y Leo le ayudo a dominarlo. Le había servido en muchas ocasiones.

Tenían conjeturas; que serían los próximos héroes de la ciudad-tan pronto no tuvieran hora restringida de llegada a casa-, que eran extraterrestres y sus mamás les adoptaron, o que bien eran proyectos del gobierno-dudaban de esta, ni Sally ni Esperanza dejarían que le tocaran un pelo a sus bebés-.

Más o menos cuando Percy tenía 7 años, empezaron a venir cosas raras; murmurando algo de comerlos y tan feos que rondaban en sus pesadillas. Ambos siempre lograron eliminarlos, ya sea con fuego, agua o alguna destrucción-que siendo sinceros, no necesitaban un monstruo para eso-. Ellos lo habían querido mantener en secreto, no querían que sus madres se asustaran; estaban seguros que podrían resolverlo.

No contaron con que un pajarraco vendría la semana pasada a su casa.

Tenían 10 y 9 años ahora, luego del incidente, les llamaron para ir al auto. Sus madres parecían serias, cuchicheando de vez en cuando, Sally no parecía muy feliz con todo esto, pero parecía creer que era la mejor opción; de vez en cuando escuchaban a Esperanza decirle "No te preocupes, ya verás cómo resulta bien" ninguno entendía a qué se refería.

"Perce…" llamo el latino, con mirada preocupada "Tengo miedo"

Leo no era aficionado de decir sus sentimientos, ni siquiera con sus mamás; pero Percy era su hermano mayor, la persona con la que siempre contaba, no le guardaba secretos a él. El otro chico puso una media sonrisa.

"Eh, no te preocupes, pase lo que pase lo solucionaremos; nada detiene a los hermanos Fuego&Agua" dijo bastante seguro; sabía que su hermanito podía ser un poco pesimista, y él siempre era el que se concentraba en lo positivo.

Finalmente, el auto se detuvo. No pudieron creer lo que vieron.

"Bienvenidos al campamento" dijo un centauro; donde se dieron cuenta, que su vida normal llegaba a su fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola y bienvenidos a la primera entrega de este fic!

Probablemente, muchos estén con cara de WTF?! Porque tal y como se sugiere, si, Esperanza y Sally se casaron. En realidad, tengo una idea para un fic que se basa en esto. A diferencia de lo que quizás puedan creer, esto no tiene que ver con mi amor por el fem-slash, sino por los chicos.

Aclaraciones-que normalmente, haré en los fics siempre que vea necesario-:

Esperanza fue llamada a Nueva York por una exposición de mecánica donde representaría al taller donde trabajaba en Houston. Por un incidente de Leo, terminan siendo echados del hotel que alquilo el taller para ellos; por cosas de la vida se topan con Sally, donde al conocer a la familia, les ofrece asilo-que siendo ella, no me sorprendería-.

Efectivamente, se conocen cuando Percy tiene 5. Aunque Percy afirma que a esa edad su madre conoció le presento a Gabe, no estamos seguros de en qué periodo del año donde tuvo 5, así que posible que aún no se hayan conocido.

Esperanza termina con una oferta muy buena de trabajo gracias a un proyecto de su propiedad que expuso. Al decirle la noticia, Sally acepta que se queden. Busca apartamento pero no es tan fácil; en ese periodo de tiempo termina sintiendo algo por Sally y por una u otra razón, termina aplazando su mudanza. Sally en realidad no le importaba, dado que también sentía algo por ella.

Por cuestiones que no diré-porque ese fic aun va-acaban juntas, y al enterarse que sus hijos son semidioses, se dan cuenta que con sus poderes pueden complementarse y ayudarse.

Y ahora, porque digo que esto es sobre Percy y Leo:

Leo nunca se sintió solo; tenía a su hermano mayor y dos madres que lo adoraban, así que perfectamente tenía una familia.

Percy aunque no tuviera muchos amigos, al menos tenía la compañía de Leo.

Gracias al trabajo de Esperanza, y un nuevo entorno donde no la subestimaron; tuvieron un mejor acceso económico y Sally pudo dedicarse a escribir, lo que mejoro para ellos también.

Leo nunca perdió a su madre. Canónicamente hablando por este WI? Gaia si intento matarla, pero Percy con sus poderes de agua ya más o menos controlados, impidió esto. Esperanza en realidad estaba desmayada, y los chicos no sabían a ciencia cierta que paso; por eso no fueron al campamento hasta lo de la arpía.

Leo de hecho, tiene un gran respeto por las chicas-el aun coquetea, pero en su mente no se la pasa pensando en lo calientes que son ni pensando tan obsesivamente en sus cuerpos; sino más tipo halago-.

Leo nunca tiene que fingir estar feliz, de hecho está feliz; porque más allá de los problemas que cause, tiene personas que lo aman y es algo que significa mucho para él. Lo mismo con Percy.

Ninguno piensa que son bichos raros, de hecho tal y como señale, se creen casi como superheróes.

Había más ventajas, pero ahora mismo no recuerdo; además, la nota de autora supero el número de palabras del fic, y sí, me parece vergonzoso xD.

Eso es todo, hasta la próxima entrega, ¡envíen sugerencias!


	2. Soulmate

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Este fic participa del reto _"Diez años con Percy Jackson", del foro El Monte Olimpo._

What if?: ¿Si el mundo de Percy Jackson incluyera tatuajes de almas gemelas/soulmate?

Advertencia: Fem-slash.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soulmate

Annabeth sabía que las moiras no le habían dado nunca suerte en el amor.

La primera persona que le gusto, fue el que se suponía solo debería ver como un hermano mayor; Luke. Con un tatuaje de serpientes en conflicto no había forma de confundirse con sus alas; una de ellas pertenecía a la de un búho, y la otra de un tipo de ave que no había logrado identificar.

En esa ocasión tuvo suerte de enterarse, cuando se estuvieron bañando en un río. Los tatuajes rara vez estaban en lugares visibles, siempre protegidos ya sea con el maquillaje o la ropa, un secreto preciado del que difícilmente otros se enteraban.

Apenas había visto con suerte los tatuajes de algunos de sus amigos, más por casualidad que otra cosa. El relámpago rodeado por un espiral de oscuridad de Thalia, el corazón con espada y antorcha cruzada de Piper y por último el ojo con flores de Rachel.

Todos en lugares distintos, que había descubierto por la circunstancias-baños, cambiándose, racionar agua en el Argo II, etc-ninguno como el de ella, ni siquiera en el mismo lugar.

Por supuesto, no se necesitaba que estuviera en el lugar exacto-se decía con las parejas que lo tenían eran más felices, no obstante era solo un mito-ella tenía suerte que al menos, existía menos probabilidades que otros vieran el suyo. Por vergonzoso que fuera, se ubicaba en medio de su busto, un poco más abajo que sus senos; no más largo que su pulgar. Eran contadas las personas que lo habían visto.

Entre ellas, el que creyó era su amor verdadero.

Lo hicieron después de la gigantomaquia, emocionados por encontrarlo. Cuando lo conoció no creyó que Percy fuera su alma gemela, mas conforme pasaban los años sus sentimientos habían cambiado gradualmente hasta el amor mutuo que ambos tenían.

Ninguno lo tenía en un lugar muy bonito, honestamente; mas habían prometido no pensar en otra cosa al mostrarlo-lo hizo por él, con ella no había rollo-. El del hijo de Poseidón se encontraba a la mitad del mulso derecho; se arremango el pantalón y ella la camisa. La decepción se pintó en sus rostros al verlo. Era inconfundible, el simple símbolo infinidad de Percy comparado con sus alas detalladas como si hubieran sido retratadas a detalles. No pudieron verse durante una semana luego de la separación; porque eso había demostrado sin lugar a dudas, que no eran el uno para el otro.

Annabeth pensó que sería todo, que debería resignarse a que quizás nunca podría encontrar a su soulmate, dado que esto pasaba con más frecuencia de la deseaba.

Todo hasta esa mañana en el campamento; cuando una chica asiática de otra cabaña salió despedida a buscar a los Stoll que habían roto su camisa por la parte de atrás en una de sus bromas.

El tatuaje de alas, que ahora por fin reconocía como paloma, en el lado opuesto al que estaba el suyo.

" _En definitiva, las moiras me odian_ "

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA dios, como amo joder.

Muy bien, admito que no soy gran fan del percabeth-la mayoría del tiempo lo dejo por default-sin embargo se me ocurrió esto luego de hablar con una amiga y shit, decidí hacerlo.

Aclaraciones:

Los tatuajes de almas gemelas/soulmate son marcas de nacimiento con los que las personas nacen, y de esa forma saber quién es tu alma gemela. Según los universos que he leído y lo que me comento mi amiga, normalmente están ocultos y suele ser algo secreto; la mayoría del tiempo. Casi siempre, es preferible que el tatuaje sean dos cosas que identifiquen a la pareja.

Por supuesto, yo soy yo, así que la mayoría de esos tatuajes no son casualidad:

Thalia: Thalianca (BiancaxThalia) es headcannon mío-y muchos, de hecho-que los poderes de Bianca se especializaban en las sombras; he ahí el espiral de oscuridad.

Piper: Pipeyna (PiperxReyna) dado que la espada y la antorcha cruzadas son símbolos de Bellona y el corazón es sinónimo de amor, creo que se entiende.

Rachel: Rachelipso (RachelxCalipso) muchas veces se recuerda a Calipso por su jardín, y a Rachel por su capacidad de ver en las sombras. Sobre la pareja; en serio, no soy normal.

Annabeth: ¿Honestamente? Creo que mejor les dejo en el misterio xD más de uno lo adivinara, porque realmente no fue demasiado ambiguo; pero decidí no decirlo para no joder a nadie.

Con Percy y Luke no lo hice por ninguna razón en especial, de hecho ambos me los saque de la manga. La verdad, la única persona con la que veo realmente a Percy, era Luke; pero no necesito gente que me esté mentando la madre por la pareja o porque el amor de la vida de Percy fue el enemigo que murió, así que distintas personas y punto.

¿Por qué use la palabra soulmate en vez de una traducción?  
1\. Con ese nombre lo conocí.  
2\. Si quieren buscar información, "tatoo soulmate" o parecido, era más fácil que buscar "tatuajes de almas gemelas"  
3\. Me ahorra palabras; para una chica que le cuesta hacer algo menor a 6000 palabras en un reto normal de este foro, créanme, lo necesito.

Eso es todo, hasta la próxima entrega, ¡envíen sugerencias!


	3. Ejército romano

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Este fic participa del reto _"Diez años con Percy Jackson", del foro El Monte Olimpo._

What if?: ¿Y si Bianca y Nico fueran romanos?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ejército romano

"Hey, ¿Por qué me miras así?" pregunto el chico de diez años ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Reyna parpadeo, tratando de volver a la realidad.

Cuando su hermana le dijo que se uniría a las amazonas, pero que era mejor que ella siguiera el plan de su familia y fuera con los romanos; la noticia le cayó mal. Hylla era todo lo que tenía.

Se imaginó que cuando llegara con ellos, sería un montón de personas más grandes que ellas, explotando sus capacidades. En cambio, llegaron dos hermanos italianos y un niño de su edad que parecía el típico americano. La chica italiana era menor que ella por su un año, mientras que el otro era por dos.

Aunque tuvieran los tatuajes que había leído en libros, las armaduras y las armas; le costaba creer que estos eran realmente parte del gran ejército romano.

"Lo siento…esperaba alguien, ¿mayor?" tanteo, no segura de que decir. Sabía que los de su estirpe tenían castigos duros, y por jóvenes que fueran probablemente estos eran sus superiores; temía que de alguna forma terminara castigada por mentir o parecido.

El chico en cambio, carraspeo "Bueno, las amazonas llamaron, no estamos lejos del campamento; era una misión fácil. Además, ¡tenemos a Jason!"

"Pero ese chico es de mi edad"

"¡Pero lleva años entrenando, toda su vida! ¡Es como Batman!"

"Excepto que Batman vive en ciudad gótica, era millonario, era un adulto de héroe, etc" interrumpió su hermana llegando con el mencionado, que parecía un poco sonrojado con la comparación.

De golpe, le arrojaron un arma que atrapo gracias a sus reflejos; aunque no los suficientes para moverse cuando el niño de diez-Nico, si mal no recordaba-le apuntaba con un arma.

"¡Vamos! Somos romanos, hay que ir entrenando desde el principio" dijo Nico con entusiasmo.

Reyna sonrió un poco; no tuvo corazón para decirle que ya sabía luchar, así que decidió seguirle el juego. En un principio hizo que fuera parejo; sin embargo el chico logró sorprenderlo y casi atraparla, así que de golpe pateo sus pies para derribarlo y le puso la punta de la garganta en el cuello.

Todos estaban en silencio.

" Yo…lo siento, solo-"

"¿Lo sientes?" El italiano tenía una gran sonrisa "¡Eso fue genial! ¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso!"

"Te llevara un rato cansarlo" advirtió la chica divertida "es imparable; tenemos hijos de Somnus trabajando en algo para que se duerma en las noches."

"¡Yo no puedo ser contenido! ¡Necesitan más que un hechizo para pararme!" dijo inflando el pecho; lo que logró que todos se rieran.

"Muy bien" la legionaria-Bianca-se apoyó en el hombro de Reyna, lo que le sorprendió un poco "Si puedes ayudarme a cansar a mi hermano, en definitiva eres amiga mía."

Reyna se quedó sin habla de la sorpresa. En Puerto Rico nunca pudo hacer amigos, demasiado complicado. Ahora, se había encontrado con estos chicos, echando chistes y estando emocionados por su compañía.

No pudo evitar sonreír, pensando que quizás había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy bien, aclaraciones:

En este universo, Nico y Bianca son hijos de Plutón; Octavio tuvo una visión sobre unos hijos de los tres grandes muy poderosos y enviaron a Jason con otras personas a buscarlos.

Bianca nunca ingreso a las cazadoras y no murió, y Nico se quedó con la legión.

He pensado en hacer un shot sobre este universo en especial, ya que he pensado en varias cosas y personalmente, me gusta la idea.

Eso es todo, hasta la próxima entrega, ¡envíen sugerencias!


	4. Rubio de ojos azules

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Este fic participa del reto _"Diez años con Percy Jackson", del foro El Monte Olimpo._

What if?: ¿Y si Percy fuera bisexual?

Advertencia: slash, crack pairing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rubio de ojos azules

Percy tenía una mirada tanto resignada como puchero de molestia. Las cosas en el amor le habían ido desastrosamente mal desde hacía tiempo.

Primero, Annabeth; no les había ido muy bien lidiando con la vida normal y ser pareja. Podían pasar algo de tiempo juntos, pero al final del día, lo único que tenían en común era ser semidiós. Estaba bien con ella, en serio; juraba que salía con alguien de la cabina de Afrodita, aunque no sabía quién.

Ella termino yendo a Nueva Roma, y él se decantó por una universidad en Nueva York. No por la rubia en realidad; sino porque era su hogar y estaba cerca de su campamento. Los monstruos eran un poco una lata, aunque de hecho se habían atenuado un poco desde la guerra.

De todas formas, el punto no era ese.

Había aceptado que era bisexual; en serio, el flechazo platónico que tuvo con Luke fue tan fuerte que el dolor le termino deseando la muerte hasta que fue el momento de la verdad, y al menos por su parte-por vergonzoso que fuera de admitir-la tensión sexual que sentía con Jason era tan palpable que se podría haber cortado.

No era lindo de admitir, pero tenía una clara decantación por los rubios de ojos azules.

De hecho, se había fijado en uno recientemente; Will Solace. Servicial, calmado, razonable, amable, un héroe distinto de otros; era difícil no caer por eso.

Pero claro, hasta un denso como él sabía que solo tenía ojos para Nico. Puta ironía.

Se sentó al lado de Leo, que curiosamente tenía la misma mirada que él.

"¿Sabes…? Tener relaciones con chicas es difícil, pero con chicos es PEOR" dijo así, como si nada.

Percy estaba tan ensimismado que ni le paro al hecho que admitió que le gustaban los chicos. Después de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de algo "¿Jason?"

Leo le miró extrañado de que hubiera adivinado, pero asintió.

"…¡¿Cómo dos veces acabamos gustando de la misma persona?!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*APUNTA A CESSI* ¡Fue ella! ¡Ella me dio la idea! ¡No me maten!

Ejem, en fin, pensando que aún me dejen vivir; os explico.

Todo surgió cuando con mi amiga White hablaba sobre que hay mucho subtexto en la saga que deja a la imaginación. Luego me puse a hablar de eso con Cessi.

Ella dijo que a Percy le gustaban los chicos de rubios de ojos azules-Luke, Jason-y yo sugerí "seria cómico que Percy se fijara en Will, pero este esta enamoradito de Nico" y entre broma y broma, esto surgió.

Dejo algo en claro, para mi Percy es bisexual; entre lo de Luke y Jason y unos headcannons, probablemente en muchos de mis fics deje que Percy es bisexual. Pero dado que para no todo el mundo es así, con WI? Todo es posible, así que nada.

Y con Leo, luego de unas palabras con Cessi; sip, parece un ligero caso de gay de closet. Va con chicas imposibles, se le lanza de golpe a la única chica que se ha interesado en él, se fijó en que Narciso y Jason en serio eran atractivos-de verdad, con Jason lo menciono varias veces-. Así que si, por eso puse que a ambos les gusto Jason.

Eso es todo, hasta la próxima entrega, ¡envíen sugerencias!

P.D: Nope, no olvido el Frank y Octavian.

P.D 2: Lalalalalalala no pude evitar mostrar una pareja que hace referencia a la de un capítulo anterior (?)


	5. ¿De qué lado estas?

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Este fic participa del reto _"Diez años con Percy Jackson", del foro El Monte Olimpo._

What if?: ¿Y si los semidioses decidieran derrocar a los dioses?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿De qué lado estas?

Artemisa no recordaba una decisión tan dura desde…por el Olimpo, nunca antes tuvo que atravesar una decisión así.

"Queremos contar con usted Lady Artemisa, sino lo hace me temo que no podemos garantizarle su seguridad" anunció Reyna, la que antes era conocida por ser la pretor de la legión; sino se equivocaba, actualmente era una de las líderes de la resistencia. Al menos le mandaron a alguien que creyeron digno en lugar de un mensajero.

Todo había sido un caos desde la desaparición de su padre, Zeus; que luego de unas preguntas a unos seres de la tierra como espiritus del inframundo, se supo que sucedió: su esencia desapareció para siempre, unos semidioses lo habían matado.

Nadie estaba seguro de cómo, pero poco después de que la noticia se anunciara; los dos campamentos quedaron desiertos, hasta la ciudad romana; con un puñado de semidioses y legados que fueron despojados de sus recuerdos.

Las noticias de su base eran imposibles de localizar; había rumores que usaban el laberinto, una base submarina, la más creíble es que eran movidos a través de la niebla. Se creía que ya tenían aliados, como Eos o Hécate-lo que tendría sentido por la niebla-. Ya habían desaparecido otros dioses importantes; Hera estaba desaparecida y de Enyo ya no se tenía noticias-menos de las usuales al menos-.

Ya era oficial: la cacería de dioses había iniciado.

Honestamente, lo raro es que no pasara antes; ¿Urano? ¿Cronos? Ambos, derrocados por sus hijos. Y había visto como su hermano hacía que su hijo se suicidara solo porque tocaba mejor, o los cientos de hijos de Atenea que murieron y apenas ella pestañeo. Incluso si estos morían tan jóvenes, hay un punto en el que se puede tolerar ser un saco de boxeo.

"¿Qué los hace diferentes del otro chico?" pregunto, aun viendo la exaltación de su lugarteniente.

La romana, no flanqueo "Luke quería venganza; nosotros gustamos justicia" dijo con vehemencia, completamente convencida "¿Qué paso con mi amigo, Jason? Se le dio a Hera y fue despojado de su vida, ¿Mis amigos Percy y Annabeth? Cayeron al tártaro, por una estatua y sin un gracias, ¿Yo? Mi madre me dejo con mi padre que estaba demente y que casi me mata mí y a mi hermana" suspiro, como si tratara de controlar sus propias emociones "Esto no se trata solo por eso; nunca va a parar, no importa si hacemos que el olimpo jure mil veces, seguirá igual. Tenemos que impedir eso"

"Usted es una excepción" empezó, con un tono completamente distintos "No deja a sus cazadoras a menos que no haya opción, o incluso ni eso, nos aprecia. Ya hay otros dioses que se nos han unido, queremos que sea una de ellos"

"Muchas ya eligieron" intercedió Thalia, que cuando llego Reyna había dicho que estaba de su lado "La admiro mucho Artemisa, pero ellos son mi familia, varias cazadoras me seguirán; pero todas lo haremos si se nos une"

Artemisa cerró los ojos, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto ha surgido por dos cosas: una conversación con una amiga y mis propias ideas.

¿Honestamente? Odio a Luke por traicionar a su familia, la de los semidioses; pero estoy de acuerdo con derrocar a los dioses-aunque claro, el hacerlo con Cronos no es algo que apruebe, las cosas iban a terminar peor eso es seguro-.

Además, ya en MoA y en HoH vimos como Percy entendía a Luke, porque a pesar de todo lo que hizo por los dioses miren lo que paso. Creo que la única razón por la que no termino como un psicópata al salir, fue que sintió que hizo algo parecido con un montón de personas.

Fueron 500 palabras exactas, y me dolió no explayarme se los aseguro, porque esta idea me inspira mucho.

Y creo que ellos sin duda, podrían traicionar al Olimpo. Vamos a BoO, lo decía el texto, cuando Quirón dijo para agradecer a los dioses apenas hubo un murmullo y si acaso por cortesía; luego de que en 1 año tuvieran que salvarle el culo a los dioses dos veces sin una verdadera recompensa, ya es cabreo intenso. Ni se diga Jason, Thalia, Reyna, Percy, Annabeth o Hazel, su vida fue bastante miserable porque los dioses no hicieron nada o hicieron algo que los jodió.

He desistido de hacer una idea propia, porque temo mucho que termine pareciendo otro fic caos sin sentido; aunque honestamente no veo porque se necesite a Caos. No digo que sea fácil, pero los dioses son dioses, puntos débiles tienen y los semidioses sin duda estarán unidos.

Es por eso que el primer paso lógico es Zeus; habrá tantos buscando el poder que bien algunos se matarían entre ellos y harían el trabajo más fácil. Si ya Hera casi desaparece, y que se fueron dioses como Selene y Helios, creo que hasta los dioses pueden irse. Además, engañar a Zeus no es complicado.

También hay algo que quiero anunciar; mucho de lo que he puesto aquí son ideas que tengo para verdaderos fics, pero que dejo como un texteo de público. Hay un reto de este mismo foro-el Monte Olimpo-con un shor fic, donde no he decidido que idea usar.

Basada en las ideas que he ofrecido aquí, quisiera que me dieran su opinión, ¿Cuál quieren ver más?

Eso es todo, gracias por leer, se despide;

Lira.

P,D: El Octavian/Frank sigue en mi mente, pero no sé si lo haga porque no me inspira lo suficiente, ¡pero no lo olvido!


	6. Reunión familiar

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Este fic participa del reto _"Diez años con Percy Jackson", del foro El Monte Olimpo._

What if?: ¿Y si Hades invitara a Hazel y a Nico al inframundo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reunión familiar

" _¿Por esto es que vinimos aquí?_ " pensó mientras miraba mal a su padre, esperando que captara el mensaje; y al ver de reojo a su hermano, notó que tenía la misma mirada.

Quizás es que había sido demasiado inocente.

Todo comenzó unos días antes; cuando su padre de repente mando un esqueleto con el mensaje de que junto con Nico, estaba invitada a pasar unos días en el palacio de su padre. En realidad estaba en buenos términos con él; aparentemente con su estatus de heroína del olimpo los dioses decidieron que estaba bien que tuviera una segunda oportunidad; y aun con la ley existente de "los dioses no pueden pasar tiempo con sus hijos" creo que Zeus prefiere no pulsar demasiado a los demás luego de su decisión de cerrar el olimpo, por no mencionar que Nico ya le había dicho que su padre se saltaba bastante esa regla.

El lugar no estaba mal; tenía una habitación que le recordaba un poco a como vivía en los años 40, el castillo en realidad no estaba mal, aunque trataba de alejarse de la vista de los campos de Asfodelos lo máximo que pudiera. Era lindo pasar tiempo con su hermano, o incluso si este hablaba con Hades podía ir con Perséfone; al parecer siempre quiso una hija y por lo menos había estado dispuesta a dialogar, aunque a veces se portaba un poco maternal y no le molestaba.

Por supuesto, las cosas nunca podrían ir tan bien.

En ese mismo día, aparentemente Perséfone había querido un poco de tiempo en familia así que convenció a todos de jugar canasta-en lo que en realidad, apestaba- cuando de repente, un grupo bastante grande de semidioses apareció con armas y con una pinta que parecía que les habían tratado de arrancar la ropa; lo triste es que eso no era raro.

Exigieron a Hades que arreglara las cosas en el mundo o que harían de las suyas aquí, y les pidieron a Nico y a Hazel que por favor se hicieran a un lado.

No tardaron en darse cuenta que no sabían nada al respecto.

"Todo el maldito lugar esta infestado de zombies" reporto Clarisse con una mirada feroz "El mundo mortal anda vuelto loco, y no tenemos a especialistas en muertos para que se los lleven"

Y ahora es a donde los lleva a donde están ahora; con su padre que aparentemente parecía acorralado-para ser sinceros, parecía que eso era solo por su familia; los semidioses no le preocupaban-.

"¿No pueden creer que simplemente les quise ahorrar el martirio?" actuó a la defensiva con los chicos, que no dieron su brazo a torcer.

"Querido" hablo Perséfone, con una voz amablemente contenida, como si estuviera reservando la furia "Vamos a tener una discusión familiar, **ahora** "

El señor de los muertos tenía que prepararse, porque los semidioses problema o no, sin duda tenía una bronca con su familia pendiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De esta locura no culpen a Cessi, esta es culpa de Tommy (?)

Veran, vagueaba en tumblr y PUM me encuentro con headcannons de cómo sería el mundo de pjo si hubiera zombies. Nos pusimos a hablar y está convencida que esto solo puede ser cosa de Hades, porque de ser laboratorios podría hacer que los zombies desaparecieran y ya.

Entre tanto y tanto, ya tenemos en mente que Hades podría tener una relación más o menos normal con sus hijos; así que se me ocurrió que se llevó a estos al inframundo (?) Lo de Pérsefone es por una historia de Pieri Alea, "The mark of athena" donde Persefone es una linda mami de Hazel y Nico, y no pude contenerme.

Mi teoría es que Hades está harto que los dioses lo tomen como "el estúpido hermano engañado que no es tan poderoso como los demás" así que pum, desmadre en el mundo mortal.

Admito que no veo del todo que esto pase-absolutamente TODO-pero bueno, por algo el título de esta historia es posibilidades; y ya estaban advertidos que estas son locuras.

Eso es todo, se despide;

Lira.


	7. Los objetos no son novias

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece. Muchas de las cosas mencionadas en este fic tampoco me pertenecen, esto es debido a un post que leí en tumblr de autisticwillsolace.

Este fic participa del reto _"Diez años con Percy Jackson", del foro El Monte Olimpo._

What if?: ¿Y si Leo tuviera una relación con su cinturón de herramientas?

Advertencias: Fem-slash, objetofilia, parodia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los objetos no son novias

"¿Me quieres decir que hay de malo en nuestro amor?" Pregunto Leo, mientras abrazaba a Beyoncé Shakira Minaj, su cinturón de herramientas.

Para este punto, Annabeth estaba considerando ahorcarse, o mejor aún, ahorcar a Leo. Aunque Percy insistiera en que todo esto era por terquedad de ella y que se olvidara del asunto.

Leo había empezado a salir con su cinturón de herramientas. En un principio todos creyeron que era una broma suya, luego que quizás había alguna fuga de gas en el bunker 9, y después de que tuviera que ser internado en la enfermería con la única frase de 'Fue mi culpa, trate de ir demasiado rápido con ella' decidió que por amor a los dioses debía parar.

Todo comenzó luego de que Leo llegara con Calipso, y que Calipso rompiera con él diciendo 'Lo siento Leo, te quiero, pero solo como amigo' en un principio el hijo de Hefestos solo se encerró en el bunker; Calipso se fue a Nueva Roma para no molestarlo más y tiempo después llegó la noticia de que salía con Reyna. Poco después, el cinturón se llamaba Beyoncé Shakira Minaj, tenía dibujado una cara y era la novia de Leo.

Ahora, trataba de razonar con él; junto con el otro caso grave del campamento mestizo.

"Sinceramente, no veo que tiene de malo la relación de Leo" decía Jason, con su mejor amigo asintiendo con fuerza "Es tan perfectamente normal como Phoebe y yo" decía sujetando el ladrillo, que era Phoebe. Aparentemente, Jason tomo muy mal cuando Piper se unió a las amazonas y se volvió reina consorte de las mismas al salir con Hylla.

"Viejo, aprecio que me apoyes, pero sigo creyendo que Brianna era tu verdadero amor" luego de unos días tratando de hacerlos razonar, sabía que ahora hablaban de la engrapadora.

"Leo, Brianna siempre será mi primer beso, pero eso ya fue; y lo mío con Phoebe es eterno" decía abrazando al ladrillo.

Annabeth estaba por matarlos a ambos con sus propias manos cuando sintió que alguien ponía una mano en su hombro.

"Annabeth, déjalo" dijo Mitchell, que se había vuelto el líder de los de Afrodita, y que le recordaba lo suficiente a su amiga para hacer que razonara un poco. Suspiro, pensando que había sido suficiente locura por un rato.

Abandonaron la playa dejando a los dos locos con sus "chicas" estando en silencio.

"Lo que hace un chico por no aceptar su homosexualidad"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada"

Annabeth se quedó mirando a su amigo, que dirigía su mirada hacia Leo. Ella no sabía si sería una cosa de negación, o que su madre y Eros en definitiva habían perdido un tornillo.

Probablemente fuera ambas cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tranquilos todos, ya reserve mi lugar en el infierno, junto al del autor que hizo este post, ¿lo ven? *sujetando un mapa del infierno en un círculo donde ella se va a quedar* así que cálmense, ya voy para allá.

Ya aclarado el hecho de que seré torturada toda la eternidad por esto, BONUS.

BONUS:  
"No pensé que haría algo como eso" se pasó una mano por su cabello corto, notándose contrariada "Sé que cuando era pequeño a veces confundía los objetos con personas, todos estos años creí que simplemente trato de comérsela"  
"Calma amor, no es tu culpa" decía Hazel con su atuendo de cazadora, besando la mejilla de su novia. Luego de que las cazadoras se asentaran en Nueva Roma, las dos habían caído perdidamente enamoradas la una de la otra; como Artemisa permitía el amor entre cazadoras, la hija de Plutón se unión a las mismas y ahora estaban juntas.  
"Ejem" dijo Calipso, que al parecer recién había llegado al asentamiento de las cazadoras-que en realidad, ahora estaban en un campamento no muy lejos del de los semidioses griegos "Annabeth, sabemos que tratas los casos de los chicos con objetofilia...Reyna necesita que vengas, Frank dice que tiene relación estable con su arco, a quién llama Erika"  
"¡Por la madre Teresa de Calcuta!" se espantó Hazel.  
"¡¿PERO ES QUE TODOS LOS CHICOS SE ENAMORAN DE OBJETOS LUEGO DE SER BOTADOS O QUE?!" grito Annabeth, bastante exasperada; había ido a ver a Thalia sobre el caso de Brianna y ahora esto.  
"Botados por chicas, aparentemente" Calipso su observación ganándose una mirada de no-ayudes de la rubia.  
Percy abraza a Annabeth como un oso koala "mi amor no me dejes"  
FIN DEL BONUS

¿Qué? No me miren así, esto fue culpa de un amigo que quería una continuación con Thalia opinando de Brianna.

Como esto era una locura; si los chicos podían estar con objetos, ¿por qué no chicas con chicas? Digo, aquí obviamente demuestra que los chicos han perdido un tornillo.

Sobre las relaciones; me gusta el caleyna, el thazel ya lo había pensado pero nunca usado, y el Hyper fue casualidad. En el post original aparecía que Leo hacia citas dobles con el ladrillo, así que necesitaba una razón para su locura, y ya que la de Leo fue abandonado por Calipso, fue Piper le abandono; shippeo a Piper con Reyna, pero como la misma estaba con Calipso-sino leí mal, eso era del post original-

Y sobre el bonus; sé que Hazel nunca diría nada como "madre de Teresa de Calculta" pero me dio demasiada risa.

Recuerden, esto es parodia; ya me iré al infierno y no tengo ganas de irme más rápido.

Se despide;

Lira.


	8. Porque todos los hijos de Hefestos son c

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

What if?: ¿Y si Percy y Jason pelearán por un chico?

Parejas (para que no me maten luego si les molesta alguna): Frazel, Drewnnabeth, Solangelo, Jakercy, Jaske, Mitchelleo, Pipeyna.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Porque todos los hijos de Hefestos son calientes

"Alto, ¿me quieres decir que se están peleando por Jake?" preguntó Nico impresionado, apuntando a los otros dos únicos hijos de los tres grandes que trataban de sacarse los sesos. No era la estampa más rara, dado lo que le comentó su hermana de cómo se habían llevado en el Argo. Claro, el que lo hicieran por alguien, y sobretodo un chico, ya era otra cosa.

Leo puso las manos en aire, como si se rindiera, aunque con esa picardía peleando en sus ojos "¿Qué puedo decirte? Los de Hefestos somos especiales" iba a continuar con su diatriba de cómo eran geniales, y el sin duda; antes de notar la mirada de Nico que prefería saber del otro tema que de su impresionabilidad, él se lo perdía "Pero si, por mi hermano"

"¡Vamos chicos!" gritó Jake que estaba al lado opuesto de ellos dos, lo suficientemente lejos para que no oyera la conversación, o bien podría oírla-no es como si lo pensaran demasiado ahora-pero estaba demasiado concentrado en los dos chicos que se batían en duelo por él. Leo sabía que si no estuviera con Mitchell, estaría sintiendo celos de que todo el mundo parecía llamar la atención mientras él era invisible.

Percy agarró a Jason por el cuello de la camisa y lo golpeó para que estuviera contra el suelo, para luego mirar a Jake "Jake, realmente solo quisiera una oportunidad; sé que te gusta Will pero eso ya es caso perdido"

"Un minuto, ¿Will? ¿Mi Will?" preguntó Nico moviéndose más cerca de los tres; Percy no tuvo chance de responder porque Jason aprovechó la distracción para darle un puñetazo en la mejilla, y Jake en desear tener embrujahabla para ver cómo paraba al par de idiotas que querían salir con él.

"Vaya Nico, no tenía idea de que fueras así de territorial" se burló Leo, haciendo que el italiano se sonrojara antes de gruñirle molesto. No es que Nico fuera demasiado de afecto o de apelativos, sin embargo algunas cosas podían salirse de golpe; suerte que no había tanta gente allí.

"Oh no jodas Nico, ya sabemos que tienes suerte con los chicos, no presumas" nuevamente se metió Percy, que por lo visto era muy vocal en las peleas; ante el hecho de que la ceja del nombrado parecía querer escapar de su frente, explico "¿Will? También me gusto, pero no había forma de que apartara la vista de ti, ¡y lo mismo con Jason!"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó el aludido, sorprendido por la información.

"En eso último tiene que estar bromeando" Opinó el hijo de Hades, mirando al manipulador del fuego, esperando que le dijera que tenía razón.

El que alguien que era un asco magistral en emociones al punto que no estaba seguro de las propias le mirara como si fuera un idiota, fue una patada a su orgullo. "Para que te conste, eso era más evidente que Piper estando flechada por Annabeth y después Reyna" le informo, con un aire de lo más casual, como quien dice la hora.

Nico parpadeo lentamente, procesando esa información; dado que su tiempo en el Argo II no fue tan largo, y que se la pasaba aislado, no es como si hubiera notado eso de la cherokee.

Dado el hecho de que la misma estaba en una relación Reyna, Annabeth de novia con Drew, Leo emparejado con Mitchell y con Jason y Percy peleando por un chico, pregunto "¿Me quieres decir que los únicos heteros en ese barco eran mi hermana y Frank?"

Leo se encogió de hombros, moviendo la mano como quien dice 'más o menos' "No estoy tan seguro de Frank, tiene un aire que me dice que hetero hetero no es" declaró con una sonrisa pícara, mientras Nico sentía como un tornillo se le iba de la cabeza, al darse cuenta que se había preocupado tanto por ser gay cuando había estado rodeado de un montón de adolescentes que heterosexuales precisamente no eran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Creo que para cualquiera que haya visto el foro "el monte olimpo" sabrá que perdí el reto hace tiempo, entonces, ¿Por qué seguir esto?

Verán, ustedes no tienen ni idea la cantidad de fragmentos-cosas que deberían estar en una historia pero no tienen principio o final-o cositas cortas con las cuales no tengo ni idea de que hacer por toda mi laptop. Y aunque no sepa muy bien qué hacer con ellas, les tengo mucho cariño y quisiera ver que opina la gente-si alguien sigue leyendo esto-.

Ahora que sigo publicando esto ya no es por el reto, por lo cual no tengo limite de palabras; así que es posible que vean cosas más largas.

Como dije, probablemente verán cosas muy locas aquí, principalmente porque se me antoja; aunque la mayoría de lo que mencione ahora arriba tiene que ver con algunas teorías que tengo, o varias.

Y por supuesto, conmigo todo es homo-o casi-tengan eso en mente. Posiblemente publique muchas cosas de golpe dependiendo de lo que vea en mi laptop, y sino escribiendo más cositas que se me ocurrieron.

Eso es todo, se despide;

Jordan.


	9. La damisela con puño de hierro

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

What if?: ¿Y si Reyna, Thalia y Bianca fueran pareja?

Parejas: Beynalia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La damisela con puño de hierro

"No es tanto desorden"

"¿No tanto?" tan pronto escuchó el tono de voz de su novia, Thalia supo que metió la pata.

Por la mirada que le dio Reyna, supo que ella tampoco la considero muy inteligente por decir eso.

Seamos justos: todas habían estado ocupadas.

Reyna estaba en sus últimos años de pretoriado, ahora que faltaban 2 para que se fuera quería hacer todos sus proyectos faltantes y ver a los posibles candidatos para prepararlos, porque en definitiva no se rompió la espalda por el campamento para que alguien en meses deshaga su trabajo de una década. Thalia estaba en el departamento de policía con algo de papeleo más de lo usual; habían encontrado un ladrón mortal que de alguna manera terminó en la ciudad y trató de secuestrar a alguien en su propia casa, lastimosamente fue en el barrio griego donde Clarisse se había mudado recientemente-la hija de Zeus casi llegó a sentirlo por el pobre luego de echarse unas risas-, así que tenían que ver lo de la niebla, los cargos, etc. Bianca seguía con sus estudios y en un par de meses serían sus exámenes de finales, por lo cual estaba estresada.

Así que si, cuando llego ese día de la universidad y vio la sala hecha un desastre, agarró a sus parejas del cuello y les dijo que no se moverían hasta que todo estuviera acomodado.

"Amore…" trato de hablar Reyna, que en definitiva era la más razonable y dialogadora, además de que sabía que como lo dejara en manos de Thalia iban a acabar con las sombras sujetas al suelo como correas "Yo tengo que ir a hablar del proyecto de reformas del suelo por los nidos de basilisco"

"Yo tengo una reunión" balbuceo Thalia.

"Me da lo mismo" dijo entrecerrando los ojos, apuntando a Thalia "has estado comiendo aquí y dejando los platos, ¿es en serio? ¡Ni siquiera te molestaste en dejarlos en el lavabo! Y tú" ahora fue por Reyna "sé cómo eres con tus papeles, ahora ¿me quieres explicar la sangre de espusa de uno de tus uniformes?"

"Trataron de meterse al campamento y acabe echa un desastre"

"Me di cuenta, ¡la sangre se pasó a los cojines, es posible que tenga que hablar con un hijo de Venus y uno de Trivia para quitar eso, con los dos!" se acercó a las dos, por lo cual ambas tuvieron que bajar la mirada porque les sacaban una cabeza a la italiana "Voy a darme una ducha, si para cuando vuelvo esta sala no está organizada y habitable, no sueñen con que dormirán en el sofá, dormirán en el patio y pondré zombies vigilando para asegurarme"

Aclaremos algo: Bianca era la chica más dulce que pudieran encontrarse, un poco tradicional, femenina y alegre, cosa que le gustaba a sus novias. De las tres, la que usaba joyas, maquillaje y vestidos con regularidad era ella, la que sonreía de forma pícara y usando tacones aun lograba tener un aire inocente.

Por eso mismo las dos se apresuraron a recoger todo antes de que volviera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me encanta el beynalia, ¿por qué? porque amo a las tres, y para mi las relaciones polyamor no son un problema, así que nada.

Esto es medio viejo, y no lo publicaba...sinceramente ya ni me acuerdo, quizás porque no era mucho, no lo sé.

Lo sé lo sé, Bianca esta muerta; no me lo tienen que decir, no tienen ni idea la cantidad de teorías que he ideado para que no se muera. No lo explique en la historia porque no venía al cabo; pero si desean una explicación, aquí tienen una de mis favoritas que espero escribir en algún futuro: Thalia sabe que su corazón nunca ha estado con las cazadoras, y Artemisa sabe que aparte de eso nunca se ha podido dejar de culpar por la muerte de Bianca, así que le libera de la cacería y le enseña la entrada de Orfeo como pago por sus servicios, donde atraviesa ese camino luchando contra todo lo que se le venga en frente para llevarse a Bianca. No es tan fácil, hace tratos con Hades y las Moiras, que no pondré aquí para arruinar todo el fic.

Como fuera, espero escribir un beynalia en el futuro y tengo entre manos una buena idea, así que me voy a escribir.

Se despide;

Jordan.


End file.
